The invention relates to an apparatus for automatic application of blood serum to a serum bearing surface such as a sheet of cellulose acetate for use in the cataphoretic analysis.
The cataphoretic analysis of a blood serum is frequently employed in the diagnostic or medical examination. Specifically, a blood serum is applied to a bearing surface and electrically energized to provide fractionated patterns of serum components through the cataphoretic process. The fractionated patterns are then determined by a colorimetric technique. The operation of applying the blood serum in a cataphoretic analysis has been very inefficient because of the manual nature thereof in that the blood serum is drawn into a micropipette and then moved across a bearing film in the manner of drawing a line with a pen. In addition, the serum applying operation requires a high degree of skill, and is usually performed by a skilled operator with extreme care. Accurate determination is prevented if the application of the blood serum is not properly achieved.
It is therefore apparent that there has been a need for an apparatus which automatically performs the application of the blood serum. To meet such need, there has been proposed a serum applicator having an elongate arm which carries a plurality of vertically movable stems, to the free end of which are secured a penpoint-like member or a plurality of such members each having a thin groove in its tip end. The blood serum is supplied to the tip end of the respective members, which are then gently pressed against a bearing surface to apply the serum thereto in a simple manner.
Where such blood serum applicator is repeatedly used for a number of specimens, the individual members must be cleaned since otherwise any residue of previous serum remaining in the tip end of the members will become admixed with a next serum applied to thereby prevent an accurate cataphoretic action and hence an accurate quantitative determination. Thus, any residue on the penpoint of the members once used must be washed away as by rinsing in water. In addition, the rinsed members must be wiped by suitable means to remove any remaining moisture.